Kino Aki
Kino Aki (木野秋) is the first manager of the Raimon soccer club, she later becomes one of the managers of Inazuma Japan. Background She is a childhood friend of Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka. Appearance Aki has short brown hair. She uses a pink clip at the left side of her head. Has gray eyes. Always wears her white shirt with a ribbon and a grey skirt. Partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes. Aki also has another outfit which is an orange track suit, with white stripes at each sleeve, with a pair of white shoes. Plot Season 1 During the first episode, like Endou Mamoru, she also wanted others to practice. Kurimatsu Teppei, Shishido Sakichi, and Kabeyama Heigorou even told ther that she sounded like Endou, he also agree, and Endou's influence wore off on her, respectively. She also play soccer when she was a child, until she experienced a horrible trauma because of the accident that happened to her childhood friend. When Endou, Ichinose and Domon were trying to master the hissatu Tri-Pegasus, she was the one due to which they were able to master it. Season 2 During the fight against Aliea Gakuen, she was sad that many got injured but she encourages everyone to do their best just like Endou. But Endou almost gave up when Kazemaru Ichirouta leaves, she tries encouraging Endou but she cannot change his mind. Ultimately, Endou was able to move on, much to Aki's satisfaction. Season 3 In the FFI Arc, she wanted to be with Ichinose, even quitting being the manager during episode 107, but Domon insisted that she had to reconsider her decision, since it is her responsibility to be the manager of Inazuma Japan. Plot (GO) She lives in the same street where Matsukaze Tenma lives in, and apparently knows him as well as he wishes her a good day before leaving for school. She seems to be some kind of landlady as she's seen sweeping the ground just in front of Tenma's residence. She owns the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. With Otonashi Haruna, she's the second former Raimon's manager confirmed to be present in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. She was mistakenly assumed by Nishizono Shinsuke as Tenma's "okaa-san" or mother. She seems to be uncomfortable by his assumption, though Tenma immediately corrects him, saying that she is more of an "onee-san" or older sister. She blushed when Tenma asked her if she received a call from America, where we may hint that she is involved - whether romantically or not - or interested with someone like Ichinose Kazuya or Domon Asuka. She visits Tenma sometimes and gives some food. She seems to be nice to Tenma. Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' (Game) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (Game) *'GK Mugen The Hand' (Game) *'SH Pegasus Shot' (Game) Trivia *She has shown some romantic interest in Endou and maybe Ichinose. *Her and Haruna's tracksuits are switched colors: Aki wears an orange tracksuit, and Haruna wears an orange ribbon, while Haruna wears a green tracksuit and Aki wears a green ribbon. *She has a season name like all manager girl's; Aki (秋) meaning Fall or Autumn. *Her dub surname "Woods" is similar to her Japanese surname "Kino" which means "wooden fields". *She appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO! opening, along with Haruna and Kudou Michiya. *She owns the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. *In Inazuma Eleven GO, there might be a chance that she'll end up with Ichinose. (since she blushed when Tenma asked her if she got a call from America) Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:GO characters Category:Goalkeepers